The White Witch and the Snow Queen
by Alarose
Summary: Elsa isn't quite sure what's going on, she just wants to get home but she's listening to whatever the big lion says because there's just something about him that's bothering her. Oneshot.


There are many worlds out there, and there are many ways of travel between them. Once, long ago, Polly and Digory accidentally discovered the Wood Between Worlds, thanks to Digory's crooked Uncle. From there, they wandered the worlds, trying to find their way home. By accident, they discovered a lonely, dead, world called Charn.

What they did not know, was that one pool over would have led them to a world called Corona. Corona and Charn were nearly exactly the same. The difference between them lay in only one thing, the birth of a younger sibling. In Charn, Jadis, as the White Witch was known, was born alone and would annihilate everything within her world by speaking the 'Deplorable Word'. In Corona, Elsa, as the Snow Queen was known, had a younger sister and, through her, Elsa learned love, becoming a good queen who would rule her kingdom of Arrendale in peace for years to come.

Polly and Digory would eventually take Jadis, along with a few other hitchhikers, to a brand new world, just being born. The group would bare witness to a great lion, Aslan, singing the world into existence. Jadis escaped, cursing this brand new world forever, while Digory and Polly, after Digory finally learns his lesson and refuses to eat an immortality granting apple along with Jadis, leave the world forever. A new apple, given to him by Aslan, would go to his mother and would heal her. Digory would then plant the apple in his backyard and, as the years went by, the apple would grow into a large and beautiful tree. Until, one day, in a terrible accident, the tree is felled by a storm.

Digory, his bones creaking with age, would construct a wardrobe out of the fallen tree, unaware that he had just constructed another gateway to Narnia.

The time flow between worlds is odd, seconds can be minutes or years, and nothing ever lines up quite right. Though it had been only 40 or so years since Digory had last set foot in that fabled land, Narnia had kingdoms rise and fall, multiple species emerging as dominant, and centuries fly by. Likewise, the world of Corona traveled even slower. Those 40 years for Digory were a mere year to the people of Corona, for whom the time difference with Narnia might be enormous.

One day, a little girl wandered into the wardrobe to hide, and unknowingly brought all three worlds crashing together.

…

Elsa looked closely at the ice mirror she had created, much like each and every morning. However, unlike each and every morning, something was different about it. The mirror in front of her was warping, slowly, as if the top layer of ice had melted into water, yet still held it's shape. A fog slowly covered it, and Elsa felt her fingertips slowly reach up to touch it. Moments before, however, an image slowly appeared. A twisted reflection of her own face sneered at her, taunting silently. Elsa's eyes widened and she stepped back in fear. The mirror-Elsa did not look at her, but at something below her with disgust. She wore dark clothing similar to that of the trolls, and her hair was done up in a braided bun similar to the french twist Elsa used to wear. Fine wrinkles on her skin belied her age, a good 20 or 30 years older than Elsa currently was. Quite suddenly, she raised her arm, and Elsa noticed that in her hand was a knife. With a shout, that Elsa recognized as clearly as if she was reading her own lips, the mirror-Elsa plunged the knife into whoever was beneath her.

"No!" Elsa shouted, reaching out. Her fingers brushed the mirror and she felt herself being pulled through slowly, like walking through a cold curtain. She shouted as her powers lashed out, and opened her eyes to find herself in a clearing, ice blown outward in deadly spikes.

Elsa slowly rose to her feet, looking around to make sure she hadn't hurt anyone by accident. She glanced up at the stars, but she didn't recognize any of them. The light pink of a rising sun slowly filled the sky. With a sigh, she picked a direction and began walking, hoping that she would find civilization. Only a few minutes later, however, she came upon an odd scene. A young girl was hugging the body of an enormous golden beast, crying. A slightly older girl, nearly Elsa's age, sat by them both, also quite sad. Elsa felt a strong wind blow by her and watched a few leaves float through the wind before approaching.

She kept her stance silent and mournful as she stepped forward. She stood there for nearly a minute before the older girl took notice of her presence.

"You!" She screeched, pulling her bow off her back and knocking an arrow in one clean move. Elsa was impressed at her ease.

"Wait!" The younger one shouted, putting a hand on the older girl's shoulder. The younger looked over at Elsa carefully, looking her up and down, and finally meeting her eyes. "I think this is someone else." The older girl glared at Elsa, not buying whatever her younger sister was saying. Elsa looked at them both calmly.

"Forgive me if I startled you, I'm afraid I'm a bit lost. Could you please direct me to the nearest town?" She asked.

"So that you can freeze them, witch?" The older sister spat. Elsa's eyes widened at the accusation, and the hurt from it flared in her chest.

"Susan, I don't think this is the White Witch!" The younger sister said.

"Of course it is Lucy! Look at her! She looks exactly the same!"

"No, she doesn't! Look at her eyes, Susan! Look at her eyes!" Lucy insisted. Susan made careful eye contact with Elsa and, after a moment, gasped in realization.

"They're blue..." She said in surprise. She slowly lowered her bow, looking in shock at Elsa.

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit confused," Elsa said, looking back and forth between the two sisters. Suddenly, however, they were interrupted by an enormous cracking sound. Elsa's eyes widened as she watched the stone table behind the girls split open, and the giant golden animal roll off and out of sight. The two girls whirled around to look at it in shock.

"Where's Aslan?" Lucy asked. Slowly, however, as the sun filtered in, the cat stood up on the other side of the table. It's head of shaggy golden hair blazed like fire and it's eyes shone like the sun. It was warmth and love and everything Elsa had always wanted, but never had. For a moment, she felt a pang of jealousy, but she let it wash over her with memories of Anna's smiling face as she skated around, or played with Olaf.

"Aslan!" Both of the girls shouted, running forward to hug the giant cat. And then, Elsa heard something she never thought she would. The giant animal chuckled, it's deep voice reverberating through her bones like a breath of fresh air. She felt scared for the first time in a long time. This creature, this beast in front of her, this presence, could be the most addicting thing Elsa had every been exposed to. She had never even noticed that she felt cold until she was exposed to his warmth, never noticed that her feelings paled until she saw the depth of those eyes, and never noticed that she was lacking until exposed to something that was whole. Elsa could melt her snow with love, but this creature in front of her was made of it.

"But we saw the knife! And the witch!" Susan protested. The lion slowly stepped around the table, directing the girl's attention to the writing as he spoke.

"If the witch had known the true meaning of sacrifice, she might have interpreted the deep magic a bit differently. When a willing victim who has committed no treachery is killed in a traitor's stead, the stone table would crack, and even death itself would turn backwards."

"We sent the news that you were dead," Susan said. "Peter and the others have gone to war."

"We have to help them!" Lucy added.

"We will dear one, but not right now. I believe we are being rude to our guest." He said, turning to Elsa to look at her with those eyes as bright as a fire. Elsa couldn't help a fleeting feeling of fear when they turned on her, so great and large that she felt like she was drowning in sunlight. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Elsa, the Snow Queen of Arrendale," Elsa said, bowing gently. Both of the other girls tensed up, but Aslan simply sat back to regard her carefully.

"How did you get here, if I may ask?"

"I was preparing for my daily reception of the townspeople. Like normal, I created a mirror. However, something happened with my magic, and the image of myself in the mirror warped. I reached out and touched it, and found myself here," Elsa explained.

"A mirror image," Aslan said in awe. Elsa blushed at the implied praise, though she wasn't quite sure why the lion was praising her.

"What does that mean, Aslan?" Lucy asked.

"I believe that when Elsa here created her mirror, she did so at the same time our friend, the White Witch, was conducting the sacrificial magic. The rules of magic are very complicated, but to make a long story short, the magics combined, allowing Elsa a view into our world by allowing her to see her mirror opposite: The White Witch."

"Wait, so she is the same person?!" Susan exclaimed, reaching for her bow once again.

"Not at all. She is the exact opposite. Where Jadis is darkness, Elsa is light. She is the opposite in personality and, most importantly, in intent. However, she would have the same abilities as the White Witch." Elsa blinked. She hadn't quite understood all of that, but she had gotten the gist of it. She had somehow traveled between worlds by accidentally 'connecting' with her mirror opposite, this 'White Witch' Jadis.

"Queen Elsa, I humbly request your assistance in this battle. Will you help us?" Aslan asked, walking over to her. Elsa nodded numbly, overcome by the presence of that much warmth.

"Good. Then all three of you, get on. We have some more friends to collect, and we have to hurry if we want to make it in time," Aslan said, crouching down. Elsa frowned and with a quick motion of her arm, the bottom of her dress compressed itself in to form pants. She wasn't comfortable riding anything in a dress, this was the outfit she wore while horse back riding. The other two girls gave her odd looks, but Elsa just focused on not letting her outfit melt in such close proximity to Aslan. With a roar, the great cat took off across the mountainside and Elsa felt Susan's arms tighten around her, despite her initial hesitation.

The ride to wherever they were going was mostly silent, with warnings from Aslan whenever he was about to jump to break it up. In the distance, Elsa could see icy spires rising in the air. An ice castle, only slightly different from her own, rose out on a lake. Elsa's eyes widened as she took it in, it had the same grand doorway, a similar ice bridge, and the same details. However, there was something sinister about it. It was all sharp and jagged in the wrong places, and it was bigger than her own by far. As the group rode into the entrance hall, however, the similarities stopped. The inside of Elsa's castle had been delicate, a work of art carefully constructed to show all the beauty of ice. The inside of this castle was horrifying, with statues everywhere in various positions of fear or hate. The three girls got off Aslan's back, Elsa instantly changing her pants back into her usual dress bottom and recreating her cape after she had dissolved it to ride with Susan and Lucy behind her.

"It's Mr. Tumnus..." Lucy said, walking over to a statue of a goat-man who looked like he was terrified. She began to quietly sob, comforted only by her older sister. Elsa watched Aslan as he walked forward to gently blow into the statue''s face, ruffling the stone like it was real. A moment later, it had melted away.

"It is not stone, Elsa. It merely looks like it is. Each and every cell has been frozen with cursed ice, but you know how to melt them, don't you?" Aslan said, turning to her as Mr. Tumnus unfroze and collapsed in Lucy's arms. Elsa smiled gently and nodded.

"Yes, I do." She spun around and raised her arms towards the statues, feeling the ice freezing the life of them all. She breathed in, thinking carefully of Anna and allowing the warmth of her love for her younger sibling to fill her. She breathed out, gently pushing that warmth into every statue and drawing the ice out. She pulled her hands in towards her, and opened her eyes. Floating just above her hands, a ball of black ice spun about lazily. She dropped it in disgust, feeling the hate and fear that emanated from it. All around the room, the statues moved once more with life.

"Very good," Aslan said, sounding impressed. "I believe you got everyone in the castle," he added as the two of them watched a pair of leopards enter the room from another.

"It's the White Witch! Someone shouted, pointing at her. Aslan roared, getting everyone's attention over the sudden protests.

"Everyone, we are currently at war. The White Witch and her armies fight against the sons of Adam at this very moment, in a battle that will decide the fate of Narnia forever. This young woman is not the White Witch, but the Snow Queen! She fights for our side, against the evil sorceress, and is the one who has freed all of you from your imprisonment! Now, we will fight together, and we will go protect Narnia!" The group shouted together with Aslan's roar, charging out past the group. Aslan looked over at Elsa, who quickly jumped on to his back as Lucy and Susan were both picked up by centaurs. The group rode forward, towards the battle in haste. They quickly came to the top of a ridge, where Elsa looked with wide eyes to see herself fighting against a boy her age in armor. The older evil version of her wore an armored dress, and a furry neck-piece that looked strangely similar to the the mane of hair Aslan wore. Elsa got off Aslan and stood next to him as he roared, getting the attention of everyone on the battlefield.

The distraction nearly cost the other boy his head, as the White Witch recovered quickly and slashed at his exposed neck. The back barely managed to bring up his shield in time to stop the attack, but Elsa had seen enough. She would not allow this to continue. With a shout, she flung her hand towards her evil counterpart. A shot of ice flew forward, knocking the older woman down and allowing the boy enough time to recover. With hardly a though, Elsa stepped off the cliff edge, ice forming under her feet in a beautifully detailed staircase, even as she fired more icy blasts in the direction of Jadis. The man she had been fighting against looked over at Elsa in shock. However, Elsa was a bit busy with the woman in front of her. The White Witch swung her sword around, unleashing a blast of cold air, but it was weak.

Elsa stomped her foot, and a perfectly smooth layer of ice spread across the ground. The woman slid, but held her stance. Elsa walked across it easily, not even noticing the slipperiness. The boy the White Witch had been fighting had backed up and was now watching the battle along with many of the bystanders. Elsa didn't have a sword, and she wasn't sure if she would be able to best this woman in swordsmanship anyway. Jadis had years of experience on her, and Elsa had only ever been passable with a blade in the first place. So, instead, she would play to her strengths. With a clear image in her head of her loyal guardian, Elsa blasted the ground between herself and the White Witch with magic. A rumbling sound echoed around them, and Marshmallow emerged. The ice giant looked down at the White Witch, who glared up at him.

Then, they began to fight. It consisted largely of Jadis dodging, but at some point she saw an opening and darted in, cutting off Marshmallow's leg. Elsa, however, took advantage of her distraction and shot another blast of ice which trapped Jadis beneath it's weight. She was pinned to the ground.

"It is finished," Aslan said, walking up to Elsa. She nodded, and released Marshmallow, allowing him to melt. He was her personal soldier, and would be back when she needed him. She looked around to see the field was mostly empty, Lucy and Susan having run off with the boy who had been fighting the witch. She looked back at Aslan and felt something, some kind of a connection that she knew would stay forever.

"You wish to return home," he stated. She nodded. It was true. It had felt good to help these people, but yes, she did need to return home. Aslan walked over to a pool near them, both of them ignoring the shouts of the White Witch.

"What will happen to her?" Elsa asked. Aslan leaned towards the water and breathed onto it gently, causing it to ripple.

"She will face justice for her crimes," Aslan replied. "As for you, you need only to jump into the water to return home." Elsa glanced into the shallow pool, the water would barely come up to her ankles. However, remembering her mirror, she stepped in to the pool, only to find herself sinking in like there was no bottom.

Next thing she knew, Elsa fell out of her glass mirror and onto the ground, sprawling.

"Elsa, are you alright?" Anna asked through the door. Elsa quietly groaned as she got to her feet.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just tripped." Oh, god, Anna was laughing at her, wasn't she?

"You tripped?" She asked, and yup, Elsa could hear the muffled giggling. Pursing her lips in indignation, Elsa slid her foot towards the door and a layer of perfectly smooth ice shot out and under where Elsa knew Anna would be. She heard a shout and a crash outside her door and opened it up gently to see Anna on the ground, glaring at her. Elsa snorted, then began to laugh. After a moment, Anna joined in and the laughter of the two siblings echoed about the hall like wind chimes.

...

This was just a small idea that came to me. I might write a longer version taking place during Prince Caspian, when it would be a lot more fun to have people constantly mistake Elsa for Jadis. It would probably be a sequel, but I'm not sure. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
